Te Amo ou Te Odeio?
by Cauanne Almeida
Summary: Tudo na vida de Sakura ia bem, ou na medida do possível. Mas ao descobrir que seu primo  o qual odiava desde sempre  Naruto iria morar com ela tudo mudou, ambos não se suportavam, não é? Amor e ódio, uma linha tênue?


Oi Gente. Sou a Cauanne. Essa fic é do universo de Naruto, mas sendo U/A, todos os personagens citados do universo de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A fic é principalmente NaruSaku. Mas também será SasuHina, ShikaIno e talvez outros no decorrer. Comentários são muito importantes, sejam críticos ou que contém elogios. Eu mesmo amo! Bom, é isso, boa leitura e espero que gostem!

**PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO**

Aquele dia começou terrível. Tudo conspirou para me atrapalhar. Ao abrir os olhos percebi que eu estava em um estado tão lastimável que demoraria horas para arrumar o meu cabelo que naquele momento mais parecia palha, tentar fazer meus olhos voltarem ao estado normal, já que estavam muito inchados pelas poucas horas que eu consegui pregar o olho.

Em quarenta minutos consegui algo razoável, eu ainda parecia uma zumbi com os olhos tão inchados e vermelhos, mas ao menos meu cabelo não parecia tão palha quanto antes. Desci rapidamente, pegando uma torrada e dando um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe e do meu pai. Estava atrasada, coloquei a mochila nas costas enquanto tentava equilibrar a torrada na boca e o meu telefone celular. Que naquele momento havia quatro mensagens. Assim que consegui colocar a mochilas nas costas e morder minha torrada eu olhei às mensagens. Uma da Ino – uma das minhas melhores amigas, uma loira de sorriso malicioso e que tentava conquistar o Uchiha Sasuke a anos – havia uma de Tenten – uma bela morena que se fazia de machão mas era tão doce quanto mel – uma de Temari – uma loira que eu aconselharia a nunca pisar no calo e que possuía um irmão lindo – e por último da Hinata – nós somos amigas a muitos anos, mesmo quando eu briguei com a Ino, por causa do dito-cujo Uchiha Sasuke, no qual era apaixonada na época, ela ficou do meu lado e me tranqüilizou, um doce de garota, à primeira vista tímida, mas era se sentir a vontade que era totalmente ao contrário – e eu percebi que todas elas queria minha resposta de química.

Parecia que todos naquela escola se davam mal em química, exceto eu e Uchiha Sasuke – citado duas vezes antes, um rapaz de pele pálida, olhos ônix e cabelo negro como a noite e principalmente frio como um bloco de gelo – o professor era Orochimaru, um homem estranho, com uma aparência de travesti, que como a maioria da escola dava em cima de Uchiha Sasuke.

Cheguei ao colégio e também acabei de perceber que não falei nada sobre mim. Sou Haruno Sakura, tenho dezesseis anos, cursando o segundo ano e tenho problemas com o meu corpo, não sou feia, com toda a certeza não, mas meus seios pequenos realmente me deixam frustrada, minha mãe disse que aposta que logo eles darão um pulo. Ela falou isso para me consolar obviamente, Hinata também tenta me consolar, só que ela é muito farta, então não me ajuda muito em nada. Sou solteira – por opção que fique muito claro, desde minhas tentativas frustradas de conquistar o Uchiha Sasuke eu não me liguei muito em garotos, deixei de gostar dele faz um ano mais ou menos e ainda continuou BV(Boca Virgem), eu sei, é devastador, uma garota de dezesseis anos sem peito, sem namorado e ainda boca virgem. Alguém pode me matar?

Como eu estava dizendo, esse dia foi só o começo do meu inferno particular, depois do estado lamentável em que me encontrava, entrei na escola e logo veio Hinata.

— Bom dia Sakura. — Ela disse sorrindo.

— Não tão bom Hina, Você não está vendo meu rosto?

— O que tem demais nele? — Ela disse arregalando os olhos perolados e com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto pálido. Ela era alguns centímetros a menos do que eu, cabelos longos e negros-azulados, olhos estranhamente perolados – característica de família, o primo lindo dela também os possui – e como dito antes, seios grandes.

Chega de falar de seios, pareço mais uma louca-lésbica-obsesiva-por-seios. O que eu não sou, apesar de ainda não ter tido o prazer de sentir lábios juntos aos meus, eu sou hetero.

— Como o que tem demais? Pareço mais um zumbi desses filmes de terror de segunda categoria. — Ela deu risada, eu sorri.

— Nem tanto. Vamos ao banheiro, Ino está lá dizendo o quanto Uchiha-kun está bonito hoje. — Ela disse me puxando pelo braço. Ao entrarmos do banheiro fiquei sufocado pelo perfume cítrico da Ino, tossi um pouco.

— Finalmente você chegou Haruno! — Ino disse enquanto passava uma camada de blush, então ela arregalou os olhos azuis. — Meu Deus. Hinata, eu falei para buscar a Sakura não um zumbi de algum filme de segunda. — Eu lancei fogo pelo meu olhar verde e ela caiu morta em uma poça enorme de sangue, mentira, ela só deu risada enquanto me puxava para perto do espelho.

— Que escândalo é esse Ino? — Temari disse saindo do banheiro.

— Sakura. Ela fez uma participação em filmes de zumbi e esqueceu-se de tirar a maquiagem. — Ela riu da própria piada enquanto começava a me maquiar.

— Você sabe o quanto eu te odeio Yamanaka? — Eu disse a olhando com raiva.

— Eu também te amo Haruno.

Aula do professor Hatake Kakashi. Suspiros audíveis se espalhavam por toda a sala, era estranho, nós nem ao menos sabíamos se ele era realmente belo, mas mesmo assim nós o achávamos o mais lindo de todos. Ele era alto com cabelos grisalhos – mas não era velho, em torno de trinta anos – olhos negros e sempre usava um gorro do nariz até o pescoço, sendo uma chuva ou o sol – capaz de fritar ovo na calçada – ele estava com aquele cachecol. Mas todas nós – lê-se todas as meninas da escola – acreditávamos que ele deveria ser belíssimo.

Mas como eu disse antes, aquele era um dia de desastres e nem mesmo a beleza do Kakashi-sensei melhoraria nada.

Estávamos na aula do Orochimaru – professor citado que parece um travesti – ele passava questões no quadro – lê-se questões muito difíceis que nos fariam arrancar os cabelos com a dificuldade – ele tinha um sorrisinho irônico no rosto, pensando provavelmente em quantos alunos se dariam mal por causa daquelas malditas questões. Foi quando Karin resolveu importunar a Hinata. Pausa para falar sobre Karin.

Karin é uma ruiva da nossa sala, está entre as patricinhas populares da escola – que clichê – e ela é apaixonada pelo Sasuke – novidade. Quase todas são – e misteriosamente ela gostava de importunar a Hinata, enquanto deveria ser a Ino, afinal ela e Ino eram rivais no amor, disputavam o Sasuke, Mas ela tinha era um enorme prazer em ver a Hinata acuada, e eu claro, como melhor amiga não iria permitir isso.

— Hey, _Hinatinha_, eu estava aqui me perguntando. Como deve ser viver sendo uma garota gorda, virgem, ignorada e sem nenhum garoto que te olhe. — Apesar de Hinata deixar de ser tímida entre amigos, com pessoas desconhecidas ou pessoas que a importunava ela se fechava em uma timidez em tamanho, obviamente ela não tentou revidar o que a Karin disse e eu tentei ajudá-la.

— Hey, _Karinzinha_. Eu estava aqui me perguntando. Como deve ser viver sendo uma garota fútil, vadia, que todos falam mal pelas costas e os garotos só vêem como uma diversão? — Naquele momento percebi que todos observavam nossa discussão, Karin ficou completamente vermelha, o contraste dos cabelos vermelhos com o rosto da mesma cor foi no mínimo engraçado.

Ela não gostou nem um pouco daquilo, então pulou em cima de mim, puxando meus cabelos. Claro que ela pediu para morrer, como dito antes, não tenho certos dotes que eu queria, mas tenho meus cabelos – que são cor-de-rosa – é claro que eu não permitiria que nada acontecesse a ele, então eu a fiz ficar por debaixo de mim e distribui tapas pelo rosto dela. O que foi um erro, porque aquela era a aula do Orochimaru, e como eu era uma das poucas que não se davam mal na matéria dele, ele estava só buscando alguma coisa para me ferrar.

— Haruno e você ruiva que eu esqueci o nome. Já para a diretoria. — E lá estávamos nós, acuadas, com a diretora Tsunade olhando de modo furioso com seus olhos avelãs e os seus enormes seios intimidatórios.

— Podem, por favor, me explicar o porquê do professor Orochimaru mandá-las a minha sala por uma briga? Por que estavam brigando?

— Foi essa louca sem peitos. — Karin disse apontando para mim, eu juro que se não fosse por Tsunade ali eu arrancaria aqueles cabelos ruivos. Mas não iria fazer isso, não, não, não. Eu já estava ferrada naquele exato momento, uma briga na frente da Tsunade iria acarretar em muitas coisas ruins.

— Karin, acho melhor tomar cuidado com suas palavras. — Ela lançou um olhar feroz a Karin, que a fez tremer até o último fio de cabelo ruivo.

Eu falei que estava defendendo a Hinata da maldade da Karin, expliquei que foi ela que começou a briga, tentei sair intacta de lá. Mas não deu certo, ela ligou para meus pais e eles ficariam furiosos. Voltei para a sala, só que percebi que era intervalo, o que eu mais queria era ir para casa, me enfiar debaixo das cobertas e nunca mais sair de lá.

Depois daquilo fui ao banheiro. Tentei colocar meu animo para cima me arrumando o máximo possível. Claro que eu ainda era a mesma de antes, a mesma farda branca e preta no corpo. Mas apenas um pouco melhor. Saí de lá com o animo renovado. As pessoas me olhavam por onde eu passava. Será que o meu animo renovado por uma nova camada de maquiagem e uma escova no cabelo havia feito milagres? Fiquei curiosa, mas sorri. Finalmente haviam reparado em mim, joguei meus cabelos para o lado e andei com o queixo erguido.

Eu me sentia nas nuvens, todos me olhando. Caminhei pelos bancos espalhados ali, assim que eu passava as pessoas me olhavam, algumas curiosas, algumas risonhas, outros horrorizados (?). Talvez porque eu nunca havia chamado tanta atenção. Vi Hinata, Ino, Temari e Tenten paradas comendo alguma coisa. Dirigi-me para lá com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Assim que me aproximei Hinata ficou pálida – Se é que isso é possível, já que a pele dela é extremamente branca – Tenten e Temari ficaram boquiabertas e Ino explodiu em uma gargalhada.

— O que foi? — Eu perguntei olhando Ino ter um ataque de risos e quase se deitar e rolar no chão.

— Sakura, su-sua cal-calcinha está aparecendo. — Foi então que percebi que minha saia estava levantada, mostrando minha calcinha rosa com ursinhos segurando corações por toda ela. Deprimente. Por que logo quando isso me aconteceu não poderia está usando uma Victoria Secret's sexy? Não, não. Então eu percebi que todos riam de mim.

Eu queria acreditar fervorosamente que se eu fechasse bem os olhos eu iria aparecer em casa. Claro que isso não aconteceu, corada até a raiz do cabelo eu andava pelo pátio do colégio. Tenten ameaçava qualquer pessoa que tentasse fazer piadinha a respeito da cena ridícula da minha calcinha.

Estávamos sentadas em um banco, Ino falava sobre Sasuke e todas nós fingíamos que escutávamos. Então Shikamaru se aproximou. Nara Shikamaru, o melhor amigo de Ino desde sempre, ele é pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci, mas também a mais preguiçosa. Ele era alto e usava os cabelos castanhos longos em um rabo-de-cavalo, a expressão dele era de entediado e o que mais ele falava era que tudo era problemático... Principalmente Ino e o amor platônico dela.

— Olá. — Ele disse, às mãos nos bolsos da calça negra.

— Shika! — Ela se levantou e abraçou-o. Obviamente várias pessoas olharam entre curiosos e maliciosos aquela cena de um abraço tão caloroso, eu já disse o quanto Ino chama atenção? — Aonde você se meteu? Não estava na sala.

— Eu acordei muito tarde. Pulei o muro e entrei. — Ele disse dando de ombros.

— Que perigo Shikamaru-san, alguém poderia ter lhe visto. Ou pior, ter se machucado. — Hinata disse de modo assustado.

— A Hinata tem razão, vo- — Ela parou no meio da frase, Sasuke caminhava com sua segurança e frieza de sempre, todas as garotas paravam para olhar-lo, eu sorri lembrando-me de quanto eu ficava embevecida com aquele garoto.

— Problemático. — Shikamaru resmungou quando viu Sasuke se aproximando.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! — Disse Ino com um sorriso amoroso quando ele passou, ele nem ao menos se dignou a olhá-la, logo vi tristeza nos olhos azuis dela, esse era um dos maiores motivos que fez com que meu amor por Sasuke acabasse: Sua frieza. — Por que ele nem ao menos olha para mim? Eu sou tão feia assim? — Ino disse sentando-se no banco e ajeitando a franja que caia sobre o olho dela.

— Claro que não Ino. — Tenten disse.

— O Sasuke é um imbecil que não merece que você o ame tanto! — Shikamaru praticamente rosnou. Ino o olhou irritada.  
>— Não chame o Sasuke-kun de imbecil, Nara Shikamaru! — Ela disse se levantando e o olhando de modo furioso.<p>

— Por que não? Eu não estou mentindo. Ele é frio, egoísta, fica com várias garotas sem se importar com os sentimentos dela, ele é arrogante e altivo. — Ele disse enumerando.

— Quem é você para falar isso? — Ino disse. Hinata tentava inultimente acalmar os ânimos entre eles, obviamente eles a ignoravam.

— Sou seu amigo. Importo-me com você. — Ele a olhou e abaixou os olhos, engoli em seco ao identificar amor, mas não era amor de amigos, não mesmo, era muito mais do que aquilo. Nara Shikamaru estava apaixonado pela Ino. — Estou cansado de ver você chorar por ele, enquanto se diverte com essas garotas. Estou cansado de saber que você sofre porque alguém que não te merece.

Silêncio. Eu tratei de puxar Hinata, Tenten e Temari para deixá-los a sós. Temari estava muito interessada no que iria acontecer, ela havia namorado Shikamaru ano passado, mas ela terminou dizendo que a preguiça dele era terrivelmente insuportável.

Casa. Finalmente casa. Depois daquele dia terrível, o que necessitava era minha banheira e água quente. Resolveria às questões de Orochimaru e quem sabe dormiria até a hora do jantar. Antes que eu pudesse me dirigir ao meu quarto meus pais apareceram. Eles tinham uma expressão meio assustadora.

— Sakura, precisamos conversar. — Eu lembrei que havia ido parar na diretoria e engoli em seco. Era a minha morte. Assim que me sentei – estava formulando uma desculpa plausível o bastante para não ficar de castigo – minha mão falou:

— Seu primo Naruto irá morar conosco.

Vou. Me. Matar.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO UM**


End file.
